creepypastafilesfandomcom-20200223-history
Lucy The Assassin
Lucelle Kaleah Shays '''or '''Lucy '''was a shy girl in her school with a few friends. She had a sad life until she discovered her parents were going to send her to an asylum. After that, she was scarred for life discovering she was cursed and her parents actually did hate her. Then she killed her family and friends at her party. Also sending her sister to the asylum instead of herself. Origin When Lucy’s mom, Anika, found out she was pregnant, her dad, Jermey, soon admitted to Anika, that he had cheated on her. They soon settled on not ever getting married for two reasons, one was because they never committed, the second reason was that Anika and Jermey‘s families did not like the other, thinking that Jermey should raise the bi-racial child (African American and Caucasian), baby. Before Lucy was born, a witch doctor cursed her when her parents were yelling at the man. So when she was born, she had a scar on her neck and pale skin. While she grew up, her parents would beat her, treat her badly, and they never knew how she felt about it. Her parents had two more little girls, Lily who was 10-years-old and Lyn who was only 5, who were also very mean. Throughout her life, she went to therapy try to forget about her life. When Lucy had gone to school when she was 13-14, she was bullied because her parents were never married, her dad was an alcoholic, and because her body was developed much faster than all of the other girls. One day Lucy got bullied, then an older boy who looked similar to her came to the bullies and scared them off. He said his name was Jeremiah and he announced he was her brother. When Lucy got home, she asked her parents about him, it turned out, Lucy’s dad got another woman pregnant before Lucy was born. When she got older, she thought of having a party on Mardi Gras. Then everybody started calling her a slut and a hood rat. When she went home she was about to talk to her parents until she heard her dad was going to send her to an insane asylum. Two days later, the party started and people were being so mean to her, even her old friends. The only friend she had left was her friend, Seth, a shy student. He couldn’t make it to the party. At the party, a girl purposely spilled a drink on Lucy’s outfit and then everybody around them laughed at her. Then after that, Lucy grabbed a knife and killed everybody at the party. Now, she continues killing anybody who comes her way. Appearance Lucy has pale caramel skin, black long pigtails, a scar on her neck, and brown eyes. Lucy wears a black shirt, red ripped shorts, long black socks, and red Nike shoes. Her weapon is a bat, a circus hammer (similar to that of Harley Quinn’s), a knife, and a gun. Becoming a Creepypasta After killing everybody in her house, she decided to stay and hide in a cabin with two girls named Rae Rae and Rachel. But then Masky, Hoodie, and Toby came to her and forced her to come to the mansion. When she came, Slenderman said they couldn’t risk her being alone by herself in a world like that so, he told her to stay with them. Facts * She uses her intelligence for the wrong reasons. * Hates all the Creepypasta girls except for Sally. * Lucy knows about Seth's romantic feelings for her. * Loves the DC character, ''Harley Quinn'''''. * She would usually talk with boys more than girls. * Lucy has an inner demon named Narii. * The witch doctor’s name was Dr. Mexin. Theme Song Drop the World - Lil Wayne Category:OC Category:Adult Category:Humanoid Category:Female Category:Demon Category:Assassin Category:Deceased Parent(s) Category:Tragic Category:Supernatural Category:Hybrid Category:Serial Killer